The Four Hunt-keteers
by carolmulberry
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas help me hunt a coven of Aswans and we all end up a lot closer than what we were before.


The Four Hunt-keteers

Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, myself, Castiel

Ships: me with Sam, and me with Dean and Castiel

NSFW

LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS FROM SUPERNATURAL. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS MYSELF. ALL CREDIT FOR THE NAMES SAM WINCHESTER, DEAN WINCHESTER, BABY, AND CASTIEL GOES TO THE CW AND THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL.

Sam, Dean, and Cas come to Bakersfield to investigate a coven of Aswans. We've known each other for years, so we team up on this one.

Chapter 1

Dean is driving Baby down the 99 freeway blasting Bon Jovi on the radio with Sam riding shotgun and Cas in the back. It's a long, boring drive with almost no one around. They drive for hours, getting to my crappy little apartment well after nightfall.

"It's 8:30. They should've been here by now," I think to myself. Just then, I hear a knock at the door. "Hi, guys! What brings you to my little corner of the hellhole?" "We're hunting a coven of Aswans," Dean says "but we don't know much about them." "You're in luck, then" I say, "because I've been doing a little recon for my own investigation. An Aswan is half vampire and half werewolf." "Have you found out how to kill them yet?" Sam asks. "Not yet," I say "I was going to do that after I found the nest." Since it's getting late, I invite them to stay over for the night. They accept, and we spend the rest of the night catching up after deciding to get a fresh start in the morning.

Chapter 2

Having slept fitfully due to stress, I wake up at 8am and start making breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. "Good morning, sleepyheads," I say as the boys walk into the kitchen. "'Morning," they say. I dish up four plates of breakfast and four cups of coffee and we all head to the table. "So where do you think the nest could be?" Sam asks, his mouth full of food. "I don't know the exact place, but it would have to be somewhere private so nobody could find it accidentally," I said. "There are a few places like that."

We load Baby up and pile in after breakfast. "Go south on 99," I tell Dean. "There's a lot of farmland on the outskirts of town. Sounds like the perfect place for the Aswans to build their nest." We drive for awhile, coming up to a small farmhouse about 20 miles outside of town. It looks uninhabited. Suddenly, there's a figure moving towards the house. "Son of a bitch," Dean says "Is that one of them?" Sam pulls a pair of binoculars from his backpack. "Sure looks like it," he says. We park on the shoulder and stake the place out for awhile. "Fuck," Dean says when one of the Aswans sees Baby. "We've been spotted." The creature attacks me and Dean shoots it with the Colt. It's wounded, but not dead. Cas blasts it with some of his Grace, sending it reeling backwards just long enough for Dean to floor Baby and get us out of there. "That was interesting," Cas said.

Back at my place, Sam decides he needs to go to the library to do some research. Meanwhile, Dean, Cas, and I get drunk trying to process everything that's happened. "Let's play a game," Dean says. "Want to play a dirty game of Truth or Dare?" I ask. "Yes," Dean says. "C'mon Cas, you should play too," Dean chides him. "You might learn something."

"Cas, Truth or Dare?" I ask. "Truth," he says. "I've never had a 3 way before," I say. "Truth or Dare?" Dean asks me. I feel adventurous, so I say "Dare." "I dare you to strip in front of us," Dean says. I do, and Cas lets out a low whistle. I ask Dean if he wants Truth or Dare, and he replies "Dare." "Now I dare you to strip in front of us," I say. He does, and says "Truth or Dare, Cas?" Shockingly, Cas replies "Dare." So Dean dares him to strip as well. It's my turn again, and Dean dares me to kiss Cas. I do, and it has a much more intense effect on Cas than expected. He starts to get nervous, but doesn't break the kiss. Then, I feel Dean's hands on my shoulders, pulling us apart. "Forget the game," he says. "Let's do something else." "What do you have in mind?" I ask, though I'm sure I already know. "I'll show you," Dean says.

The three of us move from the couch to the bedroom, and Dean starts making out with me. I pull back just far enough to speak. "You want that 3 way, don't you," I ask. "Fuck yes," Dean growls. "I don't understand. What's a 3 way?" Cas asks, leaning in to kiss me. "It's when three people get naked and do dirty things to each other," Dean says "so it means that 3 people are all screwing each other at the same time." "Oh," Cas says, leaning in to kiss me again. I notice that Cas is hard and kiss my way down his body. I suck lightly on his dick and he moans. "Fuck," he says. I suck harder, taking more of Cas into my mouth, and he screams with joy. Dean gets hard just watching. I take Cas out of my mouth and Dean pushes me over onto my back, licking and sucking at my body until he's between my legs. He proceeds to eat me out, making me scream in pleasure. I push him off me so I can pleasure him. I lick and suck at his dick and he growls low in his throat. Then he takes charge and tells me to lay down. I do, and he tells Cas to get on top of me. He does, and we start to have sex. We switch positions so I'm on top, and Dean growls "Fuck," as he walks over. Cas is still pounding into me one way, and Dean starts pounding into me the other way. This goes on until all three of us have the mother of all orgasms. Spent, we lay there together. "Shit," I said "that was fun." We doze off, waking up only when Sam calls to ask if we want dinner. We clean up and take showers before joining him at a local restaurant.

Chapter 3

After sleeping better the night before, the four of us wake up to another day of hunting. "I found out how to kill these guys," Sam says. "Bullets made of silver and wood paste fired from the Colt should do it." Dean sand Cas head out to get the required ammo makings, leaving Sam and I alone in the apartment. I had woken up with a monstrous hangover, and Sam had stayed to make sure I got over it. I did, and thanked him for taking care of me. "It's nothing; you'd do the same for me." He put his arm around my waist and I kissed him lightly. His lips tasted like chocolate. He kissed me back, and something stirred inside me. I growl low in my throat, and he starts teasing me. I take his shirt off him and he takes my shirt and bra off me. We both growl and tear the rest of each other's clothes off. He sucks lightly at a nipple, and I have to have some of him. He disengages and I drop to my knees, pushing his dick down my throat. We decide to move to the bedroom where he puts me on my back and damn near fucks me through the mattress. Cas and Dean come back in time for dinner and we plan out our attack. It's set for the next day and we all chill for the rest of the night.

Dean wakes up first the next morning. "Get your asses up," he says. "We have to go." The rest of us get ready and are on the road in minutes. Sam checks the ammo. "Good job, guys," he says when he finds a hundred silver and wood paste rounds packed in a case with the Colt. We pile into Baby and take off. "Remember how things went last time," Cas warns. "We don't want a repeat." This time we find a better place to park and stake the nest out. There's quite a few Aswans there already, and more join them. "The entire coven is here," Sam said. "Good," Dean said. "We can wipe out all those fuckers at once." We go in, gun blazing, and wipe them out. It's a long, bloody battle, and all of us except Cas get hurt. "Lay still," he says. "I'll come to you." I hear both Sam and Dean scream "Fuck!" when Cas goes to heal each of them because setting broken bones hurts. It hurts to breathe. Shit, I have broken ribs. I cough up blood just as Cas comes to heal me. Sam and Dean, fully healed, follow him. "Son of a bitch," Dean says "is she going to be alright, Cas?" "Yes, Dean," Cas says "she'll be fine as soon as I'm through with her." Cas heals me, and we all leave having grown closer together.


End file.
